


When the Dust Settles

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barton Farm, Cuddling, Disabled Character, Insecurities, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, Riding, Smut, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Bucky wolf whistled as Clint stripped the rest of his clothes and tossed them in the hamper.  Clint smirked and leaned into the bed where Bucky was propped against the headboard.  He kissed Bucky slow and deep before pulling back with a groan.“I gotta get cleaned up,” he said.  “I’m filthy.”Bucky looked up at his dirt-smeared face.  “But I like you filthy.”





	When the Dust Settles

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be porn. And then Bucky had things to say. And, uh, yeah…here we are.
> 
> Written for this Mandatory Fun Day prompt picture.

It was getting late when Bucky heard Clint climb the stairs. Clint came into the room, stripping off his shirt as he went. Bucky wolf whistled as Clint stripped the rest of his clothes and tossed them in the hamper. Clint smirked and leaned into the bed where Bucky was propped against the headboard. He kissed Bucky slow and deep before pulling back with a groan.

“I gotta get cleaned up,” he said. “I’m filthy.”

Bucky looked up at his dirt-smeared face. “But I like you filthy.”

Clint groaned again. “Five minutes, babe, and I’ll come back to bed.”

“Mm, you better,” Bucky said.

A minute later the shower started up and Bucky marked the page in his book. He dropped it on the nightstand and pulled out the lube, noting absently that they needed to get more soon. While Clint showered, Bucky got himself ready. He eased himself open and his cock filled as he pictured Clint’s return.

It was only a few minutes and the door was creaking open as Clint let himself back in wearing just a towel. He saw Bucky on the bed, hand in his sweatpants, and was on Bucky in seconds. Bucky held back a moan as Clint kissed his way up Bucky’s jaw and his hands slid into the sweatpants to cup Bucky’s ass.

“You ready for me, baby?” he asked. His big hands squeezed Bucky’s cheeks, and one finger dipped down to his hole.

“Didn’t want to wait,” Bucky said, chasing Clint’s mouth. “I know how tired you are after a day in the fields.”

“Never too tired for you, baby,” Clint said.

He let Bucky catch his lips and for a few minutes they lay there, making out and rutting against each other. Then Bucky pulled away and pushed at Clint’s shoulder.

“Lay down. ‘M gonna ride you,” he said. 

“You’re supposed to be takin’ it easy,” Clint protested, even as he went.

“I already did my PT for the day,” Bucky said, sitting up. He gave Clint a sly look. “Besides, you’re always easy for me.” 

“Yeah I am,” Clint said with a grin.

Clint helped him wriggle out of his sweatpants and then Bucky knelt on the bed, straddling Clint’s hips. 

Bucky loved the view of him. The golden trail of hair leading down from his navel to disappear below Bucky’s thighs. The dip of his abs, and the curve of his pecs and shoulders. Those gorgeous biceps crisscrossed with hilarious tan lines that had been earned by working in all weathers all summer long. 

Clint helped him line up, and Bucky sank down on his cock, still caught up in the marvel that he got to have this with Clint.

“Fuck, Bucky,” Clint muttered as Bucky took all of him in one steady slide.

“See? Easy,” Bucky said, rolling his hips.

Clint gave a strained laugh. “Not gonna last long. You feel amazing baby.”

“Don’t need to last long,” Bucky said. It came out a little breathless as he rose up a little and then sunk back down on Clint’s cock. “Just need to fuck you.”

He placed his hand on Clint’s chest to steady himself, and began to move in earnest. He fucked himself on Clint’s cock, and Clint bent his knees and dug his heels into the mattress to thrust into him.

“Just like that, _fuck_, just like that,” he found himself panting as Clint got the angle just right.

“C’mon, baby,” Clint was saying.

He had found the lube, and his wet fingers were jerking Bucky’s cock. The pressure was so good, and Bucky felt himself dripping all over Clint’s hand. 

“Tighter,” he gasped, leaning forward.

Clint firmed up his grip and ran his thumb under the head of Bucky’s cock. The touch broke Bucky’s control and he came with a low wounded sound. He thrust haphazardly into Clint’s fist until he was spent, come dripping from Clint’s fingers. He almost overbalanced and toppled over, and he had to catch himself on Clint’s chest again. The movement jolted Clint’s cock inside him.

Clint nearly growled and redoubled his pace. Bucky rocked with him and squeezed around Clint’s cock.

“C’mon, Clint, come in me,” he crooned.

“Fuck, Bucky,” Clint said, panting under him with pupils blown wide.

He came with a groan a moment later, thrusting roughly into Bucky’s ass. He came so hard he curled off the bed towards Bucky, his abs clenched tight. Then he fell back down like a puppet with its strings cut.

“Good?” Bucky murmured, shifting forward to let Clint’s cock slide out of his sore ass.

“Oh fuck, Bucky. More than good,” Clint said, still getting his breath back. When Bucky lay down beside him, Clint buried his face in Bucky’s neck.

“You’re always exactly what I need,” Clint murmured.

The words made Bucky’s stomach flutter and warmed him all over. He still didn’t know how he’d gotten this lucky.

“Thank you for being here,” Clint said softly.

“What? Of course I’m here, sweetheart,” Bucky said, trying to get a look at his face.

“You don’t have to be,” Clint said. “It’d be easier to get your appointments in the city, and I don’t know what you find to do all day.”

“I like the peace and quiet,” Bucky said thoughtfully. “I dunno know if you noticed, but I’m not so good with crowds and busy places. I can do my therapy just fine from here.”

“Still,” Clint said stubbornly, “once the season’s over, and I’m done helping Barney out, we can start looking for an apartment in the city.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Bucky said. 

“You guess?” Clint said. He tilted his face to get a look at Bucky.

“That puts us awfully close to Steve and Stark. I’m kind of getting used to living without their mother henning. Besides, it’d be a terrible change for Lucky. No way living in the city could compete with this place for him.”

There was a smile playing around Clint’s lips. “So you’re suggesting we should decide for the sake of the dog?”

Bucky shrugged as best he could. “Why not? It’s good for him, it seems like it’s good for you, and I think…I think it might be good for me.”

Clint looked up at him while he struggled for the words.

“Watching you every day has been making me think. I do like it out here. I like how quiet it is. And whenever I do something around the house, it feels useful. Laura showing me how to fix the pipes in the kitchen the other day, making jam and then getting to eat it with dinner. Maybe I don’t know my purpose, but the things I do every day have purpose, and that feels good. I look at what I do, and I look at what you do, and it feels like honest work.”

Clint stroked his side as he spoke, and it was a nice warm anchor point as Bucky tried to put what he’d been feeling into words.

“When you go out with Barney every morning, you’re making the farm stronger. You’re making yourself stronger. And I like it,” Bucky finished lamely.

“Glad you appreciate the hard work,” Clint said, doing a body roll against him and batting his eyelashes.

Bucky snorted, but smiled. “See, what I really want is a chance to catch up. You’re making me feel soft around the middle.”

“Nah, you’re not,” Clint said loyally. His hand dropped to Bucky’s belly, which was softer than he was used to. “You’re my big strong Bucky. I like you just the way you are.”

“I will like me better when I can hold you against the wall and fuck you again,” Bucky said bending down to kiss him.

When Clint pulled back his expression was warm and serious.

“It sounds like you’ve been having a lot of big thoughts,” he said. “Is that going okay?”

Bucky nodded. “I’ve been talking to my therapist about it. And Sam, since he works with so many people who’re back stateside. They helped me talk it out, and it seems like a good idea.”

“You know I spent years of my life trying to get away for here. People usually leave this place and never come back,” Clint said.

“You came back,” Bucky said, nudging him. “When your brother needed help, you were apologizing right and left because you knew you were gonna come back. And after Memorial Day, with the cookout, you said you didn’t realize how much you missed it.”

“I didn’t,” Clint said. “But I also didn’t want to mess us up.”

Bucky took a deep breath.

“I know my brain and my body aren’t gonna be the same way they used to be when I was in the army,” he said. “And I’m getting okay with that. But I’m looking forward to figuring out who I am now. And I want us to be a part of that. And this place.”

“Yeah?” Clint said.

“Yeah,” said Bucky. And he meant it.

Clint’s eyes were a little red around the edges.

“Do you know how amazing you are?” Clint said, his voice catching. “I am so damn proud of you.” 

“Yeah. Me too,” Bucky said weakly. And if his eyes were smarting, there was only Clint around to see.

The moment was broken by the sound of nails scrabbling on the wooden floor of the hallway. It only took a second before a wet nose was pressed to the gap at the bottom of the door, a snuffling whine coming from the other side.

“Barney and Laura must be getting ready for bed,” Clint said with a sigh as he got up and opened the door.

Lucky came bounding in and jumped onto the bed. He greeted Bucky with a wet hello before tromping to the end of the bed. After turning around twice, he settled on the mattress, clearly ready to sleep. 

Clint climbed back into bed beside Bucky. 

“If we’re gonna stay here, we’ve got to find another place to live,” he said. “I wonder if we can build a cabin before the snow flies.”

He was half asleep as he said it, facedown with his arm slung across Bucky, and the sight made Bucky smile. He carefully removed Clint’s hearing aids and got a mumbled thank you.

Bucky settled in after depositing the aids on the bedside, tugging the quilt up around them. Clint was warm against his side, and Lucky was warm where was he curled up against Bucky’s feet. 

He had the feeling that this was going to be a good move.


End file.
